Final Battle
by stellajones
Summary: This is it. They either win or they loose, and neither side is giving in until they have victory or complete defeat. Maybe they'll be able to get out without getting killed... or accidentally killing their new "teammates"
1. Prologue: Hope is Hiding

**A/N- So here we go, first chapter is little insight into why certain *cough* Comet *cough* people help. I promise the Team will show up in the next chapter, this just seemed like a good prologue okay?**

**Prologue: Hope is Hiding**

_Everyone has a choice._

_Every choice has a reward._

_Every reward has a consequence._

_Everyone has to deal with the consequences._

_Even heroes._

_Especially heroes._

_Especially these heroes._

The world was quiet, even just for one day. The gentle breeze blew over the rooftops, brushing across the young girl before silently moving on.

The girl sat on a roof, staring up at the sky with her bright red eyes, marveling in the beauty of it all. It almost made her forget why she had left her city, why she had dragged her team up the coast with her. Why she had listened to that despicable Bat. Almost.

But she couldn't forget the fear in her father's eyes when _that man_, the one who wore a mask, the one who had no qualms about slaying a civilian, when _he _held that gun to her _father's _head. When he laughed at her refusal to admit who she was. When he waited, knowing she cared for the man in his arms, even if he wasn't her true blood, knew she would give in. Knew she would break down as his finger tightened on the trigger. And then he laughed. He laughed his cold, hard, merciless laugh. And even though she had told him who she was, even though she had thrown any secret out the window, even though she had admitted what she stood for, he still pulled that trigger, knowing there was no way she could stop him. And he just stood there, and laughed. His laugh rang through her head even now, days after she had held her father's slowly cooling body to her heart. Days after she had cried herself dry, becoming this husk. She could still hear the man's laughter, and see her father's fear.

She was so lost in her thoughts that the gentle click of heels was lost to her, and she only recognized her teammate after she had approached and lain a hand upon her shoulder. The white glove gently helped her to her feet, before looking into her eyes with her own masked ones.

"It's time to meet our new allies."

**A/N- So, first fatality in an endless war! Funsies! Hmm, I like that word… Sorry! So I promise the next chapter will actually have um, you know, the Team… And this may not have very good fight scenes, it's going to be random battles with a lot of psychological warfare, because I can do that better than fight scenes…**

**Hope y'all liked that and y'know, it would be amazing if you reviewed. I will even take flames! I promise! I won't be hurt! Any review is a good review!**


	2. Part 1: Chapter 1: Anything Goes

**Hi! I feel so cool, two updates in one day. And within like, hours of each other. :)**

**Yay! Team appears now!**

**And that's it!**

**Oh! Just a warning, I don't like saying character names for some reason, sorry…**

**And I don't own the Team, or the JL. But I do own one of the redheads!**

**Enjoy!**

**Part 1: The Almost Calm Before the Storm**

**Chapter 1: Anything Goes**

_ The mountain was silent. No one ran through the halls, attempting to avoid an angry archer. No laughter rang through the hall. No smells of gently burning cookies wafted through the air. It was deserted, a near graveyard, as though disturbing the peace would disturb the memory of any who had fallen in the recent year. And to think, it all started with a team that seemed unbeatable._

_Mount Justice_

Laughter echoed through the hallway. A joyous sound that floated gently through the air, like feathers in a breeze. The man who hid his face, the "bat", followed the sound to discover his young bird with a smile stretched across his face, joy shining in the hidden eyes only the bat could see. Around him stood his friends, no, his second, wait, third family. The bat really needed to get these things straight.

Shaking his head, he gently reached out to his bird, lightly pulling him from his conversation. He quickly regained control, making sure his voice was completely monotone before speaking.

"Team, I have a mission, meet in the briefing room in five minutes." He turned, still fighting a smile as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the smiles lighting up at least three of their faces, if not more.

The team gathered in the main hall of the mountain. They each were expressing their nerves in their own way. The dark Atlantian was standing stock-still in the middle of the room, eyes constantly flicking between his various teammates. The archer and the speedster were hashing it out in their usual battle of wits. The Martian and Kryptonian were sitting quietly on the floor, fingers just barely touching. The little bird was doing some form of a gymnastics routine, moves effortlessly blending until they seemed to become one fluid movement, as the magician looked on. The bat was supposed to be the minutes ago, and he was never late, so their nervousness had finally taken over.

Not even a moment after the bird had successfully completed, as far as anyone could tell, his strange routine, the computer announced the arrival of two more, interrupting the archer and speedster.

**Red Tornado 1-2, Black Canary 1-5**

The two mentors walked through the pulsating light beam.

"Hey, Tornado, you seen Bats?" The scarlet-haired speedster ran up to the android almost immediately.

"I'm right here." The shadows seemed to detach themselves from the wall, revealing the infamous Bat. "I was just adding some people to the server."

"Wait, we're getting _more _people?" The bird spoke up, with a questioning glance at his mentor.

"No, but this mission is going to take more people than even the league can supply."

"So, we're working with the league? _Sweet!_" The speedster and the bird high-fived, smiling.

"But, who are the others?" The archer spoke up from the back of the group.

"Team, meet your new allies." Black Canary spoke as the zeta-beams lit up, revealing six figures.

**So, that's Chapter one. No, I'm not using all the heroes right away, because I wrote the first three chapters before I finalized my OC hero list, so these six are mine. That, and I wanted KF flirting scenes.**

**I originally had Superman instead of Red Tornado come in, but then I thought that was too weird, especially when they were mainly there as someone to question then send away, so I figured RT was better for the quiet thing. BC is really the only one of those two who has much of a part.**

**So, reviews are amazing, and I will ALWAYS take critiques on my style, I promise, it doesn't hurt. :)**


	3. Part 1: Chapter 2: Swords and Speedsters

**So, the main reason only 6 OC's appear in this one is I didn't know who I was going to use yet, and I knew I wanted to use these six, so enjoy! Oh and remember, I don't seem to like character's names until after they are mentioned.**

**Disclaimer: The only people I own are New Yorkers, I promise.**

Part 1: The Almost Calm before the Storm

Chapter 2: Swords and Speedsters

"_Team, meet your new allies." Black Canary spoke as the zeta-beams lit up, revealing six figures._

"Six?" The bird cried. "Six people are more than the league could supply?"

"Oh, don't worry bird boy, more are coming, and I know just how much you _love _company." The girl with the sword spoke first, glaring down at the bird.

"And how do we know we can trust you?" The archer spoke, never taking her eyes off the hero that reminded her so much of her sister.

"Because we were asked to come." This time it was the redheaded girl who spoke for the group.

"Otherwise we wouldn't come near this place. Too many 'supers' not enough 'heroes'." The boy who looked moodier than the Kryptonian finished her sentence.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves?" The Atalantian stepped forward, regaining control of the situation. "I am Aqualad." He stretched out his hand to the ginger.

"Comet. I'm this team's leader." She returned the gesture. Turning to her moody companion, she nodded her head, encouraging him to go on.

"Night." The black-haired boy replied, as though used to having to constantly introduce himself.

"Superboy." Came the reply from the Kryptonian.

"Kid Flash. Wonderful to meet you, wonderful." The speedster had scoped out the team, finding the girl in the skimpy white costume, tight, gloves, and heels.

"Moonlight, and it's wonderful to meet you too." She replied with a wide grin.

"Starlight, and she's not interested." The swordswoman spoke again, glaring at Kid Flash as she moved slightly closer to Moonlight.

"Artemis." The archer continued to stare at Starlight, as though marveling at the girl.

"Um… I'm Miss Martian." The green girl attempted a smile, trying to break through the tension.

"And I'm Shock." The blonde boy gave her a sweet smile, trying to thank her for the attempt.

"I'm Zatanna, and Mr. Angry over there is Robin, but judging by the greetings, you probably knew that." She spotted the sixth member of the other team, the brunette who let her hair hang over her masked eyes. "And who're you?"

"Firefly." She spoke silently, as if trying not to be heard.

Silence hung in the air as Artemis continued staring at Starlight, who, in turn, was glaring at Kid Flash.

"So… now that that's done, maybe you could tell them their mission." Black Canary gently elbowed Batman.

"No." The Bat deadpanned, leveling a glare at the already-feuding children.

"What? Why not?" Kid Flash finally broke his concentration on Moonlight to look at Batman.

"Because, idiot, not everyone's here yet, don't you listen?" Starlight shifted slightly closer to Moonlight, in an attempt at subtlety.

"Until that time, you thirteen will _remain here, _while we get the others." Batman said, noticeably looking at Comet and Robin. "And you will _not _fight, understood?"

"Understood." Comet flashed a glare at Robin as he automatically replied.

"_Understood?"_

"Yes, I don't get to rag on Mr. Annoying."

"Hey!" Robin glared, ready to take her down whatever way she chose.

"Stop." Both looked back at Batman. "You need to work together."

"Fine, but I won't like it" Comet turned, walking back to her team while Robin stuck his tongue at her retreating form.

"_Robin."_

"Fine, fine, I'll be good. Mostly."

"_ROBIN!"_

"Okay!"

"Good." Only Robin could tell the Bat was smirking as he and the other members left, computer reading off their names .

"So, how long do you think this is gonna' take?" Kid Flash attempted to break the awkward silence that, to him at least, had been going on for minutes.

"A while, I heard their trying to track down Quicksilver." Shock replied, ignoring his leader's attempts to silence him.

A groan was let out from at least two people on both teams at this news.

"Why her?" Kid Flash was zipping between teams, apparently "pacing", when he heard Comet's reply.

"She's good." Comet deadpanned, attempting to track him with her eyes.

"What ev'. Hey, lovely, why don't you talk to me?" He had found Moonlight again.

The sound of a sword sliding out of its sheath rang across the cavern, silencing all conversations. Its sharper side came to rest on Kid Flash's neck.

"What did I say earlier?" Artemis quickly drew one of her knock-out arrows, leveling it at the girl, in an attempt to defer the speedster's imminent death.

"Don't you dare do that, or I will have an excuse to knock you out." Starlight tightened her grip on her sword.

"Okay, let us all calm down and we will be able to work this out." Both girls ignored him, keeping their weapons where they were, while Starlight's free hand strayed to the smaller sheath on her other side.

"Starlight, stand down. Now." Comet came forward, red eyes flashing.

"Fine." Starlight removed her sword from the male ginger's neck, and let her other hand drop.

"Artemis." Aqualad warned.

"Fine." Artemis lowered her bow, replacing her arrow, but keeping the bow in her hand.

"What kind of hero uses a sword anyways?" The speedster asked after putting a decent distance between him and the girl.

"My kind." She replied briskly, sheathing her sword.

"Starlight." A warning glare from her leader silenced her.

"Perhaps we should establish some rules." Aqualad attempted.

"Perhaps." Night finally broke his silence, pulling away from the rocky wall next to him.

The sound of the zeta beams broke into the conversation as the rest of the heroes appeared.

**So. Chapter 2 is done. Sorry again J-bird for making Quicksilver kind of hated. **

**I just realized, you guys don't really know what the Six (my temporary name for my team) look like.**

**Comet is a ginger. Like a flaming ginger. She has red eyes. And she's white. She wears red dress-like thing with deeper-red leggings and red flats. She also carries daggers…**

**Night is black-haired. Domino mask. Black clothes. Boots. He's built like SB. On purpose. Talkative once you get to know him and earn his trust.**

**Moonlight wears a mid-thigh length white dress, white tights, white heels, and white Black Canary-style gloves. Blonde hair. Domino mask.**

**Starlight is Asian. That explains the whole Arty thing right? Wrong. She also wears a green kimono with yellow flower designs that goes to mid-thigh. That explains it. I purposely made her look like Cheshire. Domino mask. Green flats. Can't see the leggings underneath the kimono. Sword on her left, dagger on her right. She's right handed.**

**Shock has blonde hair. He's built like KF. He wears a light blue shirt, black jeans, and boots.**

**Firefly is a brunette. She wears a deep purple jumpsuit with black stripes down the sides. Black boots. Purple domino mask.**

**They really don't seem to like their eyes. At all. None of them show them. And they're based out of New York.**

**Review! That would be awesome! I will take flames too! I really don't give a… never mind. See ya'll next time :).**


	4. Introductions, Realizations, and Reasons

Part 1: The Almost Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 3: Introductions, Realizations, and Reasons

_The sound of the zeta-beams broke into the conversation as the rest of the heroes appeared._

"Wow, that's a lot of girls." Aqualad looked at the zeta-beams and found Kid Flash was right. Of the eleven figures entering the cave, only three were male.

"At least they grabbed Batgirl." Robin said, walking up to the girl with the yellow bat symbol on her chest, giving her a high-five and striking up a conversation.

"And Rocket." The clone grunted out, walking up to their newest teammate.

Aqualad looked at the group of teenage heroes, some gazing openly at the size of the cave, others huddling in small groups whispering muttered conversations he would never hear. Some were even taking it up to introduce and be introduced to those around them. He knew, though, they would have to get organized and be introduced.

He was so engrossed in how he would do this; he didn't notice Comet as she walked up behind him.

"Hey, you trying to figure out how to have everyone introduce themselves?" She twisted back and forth slightly, causing her skirt to twist and ruffle as her voice pulled him out of his haze.

"Yes, I am" He nodded slightly as he said so, returning his gaze to the gathering. "Any ideas how? I am grasping at straws."

"How about we have 'em sit in a circle, not letting teammates sit together, minus Star and Moony over there, and go around that way?"

"And you are positive this will work?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Very well then." He stepped forward and clasped his hands behind his back, remembering his military training on making his voice louder. "May I please have your attention?" However, his cry went unheard in the noisy room.

"Lemme try." Comet stepped up next to him and put her pointer and middle finger to his lips. Those on her team that saw her immediately covered their ears warning their neighbors to do the same. With a final smirk at Aqualad, she let loose an ear-piercing whistle, one that was amplified by the vast cave. Everyone snapped their heads around, looking for the source of the painful noise. Superboy slammed his hands to his ears and held them there, his sensitive eardrums pounding.

"Okay then," her voice was louder than necessary now that the conversations were done. "You all are gonna' listen to…" She looked at Aqualad, "what's your name again?" she whispered to him.

"Aqualad."

"Oh yeah, fish boy." She murmured, before allowing her voice to return to the level it was at. "You all are going to listen to Aqualad now." She stepped back, giving him the floor.

"Uh, thank you, Comet?" Aqualad shook his head, this was all quite strange to him. "As you know, or will know in a moment, the league had brought us all together. My team and I do not know why yet, but we do know that we will have to work together. So if everyone would please form a circle on the floor, sitting next to someone you do not know, and remain quiet, we can begin." The group slowly managed to create a shaky circle around the holo-pad in the center of the room, leaving Aqualad the only one standing. "Okay, now we will introduce ourselves, I wi-"

"Can we have everyone say if they have a power, and if so, what is it?"

"And where they're from?"

"And what-"

"And who-"

"And why-"

"And-"

"And-"

"And-"

"QUIET! Fish boy here is trying to talk." Comet yelled out, attempting to silence the now-constant questions.

"Thank you… again. We will have you state your name, power, if it applies, and where you are from. Like so: I am Aqualad. I can manipulate water using my water bearers, breath underwater, and swim at great depths and for great lengths. I am from Atlantis. We will go clockwise, beginning with Comet.

The redhead stood as Aqualad sat, mirroring his serious face from earlier. "I'm Comet. I don't use my powers very often, but they are basic metal manipulation." Her left hand twitched, giving of a silvery gleam. "I'm a New Yorker, born and bred." She sat back down, crossing her legging-covered legs.

Superboy glanced around, knowing he was next. After receiving a nod from his leader, confirming the inevitable, he stood. "I'm Superboy. I'm Superman's clone. I live here." With that he sat back down, causing a small divot to appear in the floor.

Next stood a girl with a shirt that covered her chest, but left her back exposed. Her long black hair was pulled over her shoulder, and she was hugging her arms to her body. Her golden eyes darted around the room, as though judging whether or not she could trust all these people. She finally nodded to herself and spoke in a slight accent. "I am Valkyrie. I am a pyrokinetic and can transform into a bird. I also have limited healing abilities, but they only affect me." Without another word she sat, boots scraping slightly against the ground.

The blue-eyed magician stood next, gloved hands going to her hips. "I'm Zatanna. I'm a homo magi, which means I can perform magic. I live here." She glanced around, thinking she had heard a snicker, before sitting again.

Next was the black-haired boy with the long-sleeved black shirt. His boots thumped against the ground as he stood. "I'm Night. I can travel between here and a place I call the Shadow world, I mainly stay on the Fringe though, and it makes me disappear. But I'm still aware of everything happening in this world if I stay on the Fringe, I can also take people with me. I'm from New York, same team as Com." He sat, seeming slightly angry.

The Martian stood a huge smile on her face. "I'm Miss Martian! I can basically do the same things as Martian Manhunter. Except density shifting. And turning myself into guys. And… Nevermind." She sat quickly, realizing how many things she had just said, and what she didn't. "Oh! And I'm from Mars as well."

The blonde boy with the runners build stood next. "I'm Shock. I'm a telepath, and telekinetic. I'm a New Yorker too. Same team and everything." He gave off a welcoming smile, which many responded to, before sitting again.

The boy with the tan skin stood next. His black hair was ruffled and there were bags under his chocolate eyes. He seemed even younger than Robin, especially from the way he stood. His dark cloak settled around him, covering his dark clothes. "Lawliet. I can manipulate the shadows around me." He didn't bother to give any other information before sitting down, scooting closer to the boy next to him.

The boy pushed him away slightly before standing, revealing his height. He was tall. Taller than even Superboy. However, his grey eyes were kind as he scanned the room, white hair gently moving in an invisible breeze. His goggles were resting on his hair and he fiddled with the edge of his black shirt, fingers occasionally drifting to the soft white fabric of his vest. "I'm Near. I'm kind of a telepath, I guess? And I can control elements like fire and air and stuff, but only in their pure form." He sat again, pulling Lawliet closer to him and giving a slight nod to the boy on his left.

Another tall boy, his black hair was neatly arranged so it wasn't falling in his jade eyes. His shoulders seemed slightly hunched under his deep blue shirt, sleeves grasping his arms. However, what drew everyone's eyes were not the finely toned muscles under the shirt, but the wings sprouting out the back of said shirt. "My name is Ace. I can absorb information from people by touching them, but I hack more than anything. And I can fly. Obviously." He sat again, carefully arranging himself so he didn't accidentally sit on a feather or piece of his wings.

The next one who stood was a girl dressed in ice blue. She was a petite girl with long black hair that coated her back. Her ice blue eyes pierced the crowd, as if daring any to say a word against her. Her pale hand rested on the hilt of her sword. "I'm Icy Charm. I can create ice in different forms. I'm also a telepath. I'm from Gotham, but I've moved since then." She sat, attempting not to have her sword smack Starlight beside her.

Starlight groaned as she pulled herself out of Moonlight's lap. Moonlight untangled her hand from hers and gave her a small smile. Starlight stood, not caring if any would think to look under her deep green kimono, because if they had, they would have found leggings in their way. Her black hair was slightly mussed from its bun and her kimono was off, causing the yellow patterns tracing across it to be uneven. She quickly righted the kimono and spoke, "I'm Starlight. I'm a swordswoman, but I can use a dagger damn well. I'm from New York, and I was raised by cabbies, so excuse my attitude. Most of the time." She sat again, light green flats landing gently in front of her, and buried her masked face in her hands, waiting for Moonlight to go so she could have her pillow back.

Moonlight smiled slightly, blonde hair falling in front of her face as she looked at the swordswoman. She stood, heels clicking against the rocky floor. Her tights shimmered in the light, drawing your eye upwards to her short, clingy, white outfit. She smiled again at the group. "I'm Moonlight. I mainly fight hand-to-hand. I'm a New Yorker as well." She sat again, pulling Starlight's head into her lap.

Rocket stood next, her black hair and dark skin fading into shadows as her suit gave off more of a glow. "I'm Rocket. I can control kinetic energy using my belt, and I'm from Dakota City." She gave off a wide smile and sat again.

The next girl who stood was average in every way but one. Her piercing green eyes seemed like they could look through the crowd and instantly point out who was an enemy and who was a friend. Her black bodysuit hugged her body, which revealed that she wasn't as toned as the others, but she still was strong. The green details traced what muscles she did have, making them seem more ethereal. Her brown hair was cut short and swept across her forehead. "I'm Cyber. I can control tech with my mind and interfere with radio signals-"

"Sweet! Another techie!" The cry came from the girl sitting next to Aqualad on the other side of Comet. She quickly covered her mouth with her gloved hands and looked down in embarrassment.

"Okay then." Cyber quickly sat, slightly confused.

Everyone turned to look at the next person who was supposed to stand, a small girl with mid-length brown hair. She looked up and quickly looked back down at her purple-gloved hands. Moonlight sighed and stood, walking over to her. She crouched down next to the girl and murmured a few words in her ear. The girl nodded and finally stood, but Moonlight remained standing next to her. "I'm Firefly." Her voice was nearly inaudible.

Moonlight lightly elbowed her, telling her, "You need to speak up Fie."

"I'm Firefly." This time her voice was stronger. "I can control light. I'm from New York." With that she sat down, pulling Moonlight with her.

The girl to her left looked at her strangely, and, shaking her head, stood. She was even taller than Near and Ace, and her wings were grey, like steel. She thumbed her longer sword hilt, smirking slightly at the feel of the leather beneath her palm. Her long dark grey hair lay over her shoulder, fading to white near the tips. She wore no mask, so all could see her light grey eyes. "I'm Quicksilver. Powers should be obvious. I'm from Thanegar." She sat again, glancing at Firefly, who had begun to hide behind Moonlight.

The ginger speedster stood next. ".CentralCity." He quickly sat back down. Lucky for him, everyone there knew who the famous Kid Flash was, so he didn't have to repeat himself.

The girl with the yellow bat symbol that Robin had spoken with earlier stood next. She wore a suit like Batman's, just better suited to her feminine figure. Her rusty-red hair came out the back, hanging over her cloak. "Batgirl. No powers. Gotham." She smirked as she sat.

The next girl seemed simple. She had curly blonde hair that went to her shoulders, and was obviously Italian. She seemed to keep to a simple color scheme, a white shirt with elbow-length sleeves and black pants with black shoes. Her mask kept her eyes hidden. "I'm Mockingjay. I can morph into anything and anyone, unless they can morph as well or I haven't seen them recently. I'm originally from Italy, but my parents moved here when I was just a child."

The archer stood next. "Artemis. Archer. Star City."

Then the bird. "Robin. Hand-to-hand. Gotham."

"Well, they seemed to want this done." The next girl, the tall one with the electric blue hair with dark brown roots showing. Her brown eyes shone with warmth as she stood, fingers constantly flexing within her gloves. Her grey outfit hugged her curves and seemed to glow. The gloves she wore went to her elbows and were constantly flickering with the glow of the nanotechnology contained within. "I'm Notch. I can use these gloves to have limited control over technology and increase my strength to that of Superman, but they run on batteries. I'm from Philly." She sat down again.

"Well, I do believe that is everyone. But, as those that were already here know, we need to lay down a few rules." Aqualad began.

"Why? We should be able to control ourselves." Quicksilver spoke up from her corner.

"Because _some speedster _decided it would be a _great _idea to flirt with _my girlfriend._" Starlight lept up glaring at Kid Flash.

"How was I supposed to know- wait, what? Girlfriend?" He looked between Starlight and Moonlight in awe.

"Yeah. Girlfriend. Get over it. All of New York already has." Starlight walked over, taking Moonlight's hand.

"Please, sit Kid." Aqualad gave a glare to Kid Flash, who speed over and sat down next to Robin. "Now, if you have any rules to add, raise your hand." Many hands went up around the room, including many from his own team. Aqualad sighed, thinking to himself just how long this was going to take.

**Wow. That was long. Six pages. Six! Anyone who was annoyed with the length, there you go. Little insights into personalities I felt fit the characters based on their backgrounds and powers. I got annoyed at the end and cut it off before the rules, or it would have gone on, and on, and ON. **

**So, I get really bored and organize characters, I don't organize my room or books or anything NORMAL like that, I organize my characters, which is why the introductions went the way they went. And I kind of cheated and watched the released episodes, but I'm not even that early and she's not even that important so, I figured it was cool if I used Rocket.**

**Hopefully I faithfully reproduced your wildest fantasies about your characters. Well, maybe not wildest but I hope they turned out RIGHT. If not, I'm willing to change things. Even now. Oh, and I'm giving anyone who wants to an opportunity to back out now, I will have your character leave if you mind seeing them kidnapped, maimed, or murdered. Or emotionally destroyed. Or mentally. Or tortured. Or anything else that has about a 75-90% chance of happening to your character. I even have the order it happens in… okay that's creepy, but tell me now so I can grab Wonder girl or Red Arrow or one of the other 'partners.'**

**Oh no, I rambled again. If you're still reading this, that means you have to review, got it? Good. Or I'll send Starlight after you. And tell her you were looking at Moony in **_**that way. **_**Now, REVIEW!**


	5. Rules, Secret Identities, Bat, and Teams

Part 1: The Almost Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 4: Rules, Secret Identities, Bats, and Teams

Aqualad looked around. Many of the heroes were not well known, local heroes that kept justice in their own town. But, they were some of the most powerful people he had ever met. He could feel it purely in the way they introduced themselves. From those that were shy about their power, to those who refused to be shown up, they knew they had power, and most weren't afraid to use it.

Even though he knew he had to lay down rules, he knew many additions would be halted with the idea of secret identities, so he would start there.

"Alright, to begin, and if your addition is cancelled out by what I say please put your hand down, the first rule will be that we will not ask each other's secret identities, and we will not give others identities away." This statement caused nearly half of the hands to go down, but many still remained. "Also, we will not request information about each other's families, pasts, or relationships." This caused all but a few to go down. "And we will not interfere in each other's relations." This left only two with their hands up, Notch and Zatanna. "Yes, Notch, if you will begin with your addition."

A small smile escaped the girl's lips. "Thanks, Aqualad. My gloves run on batteries," she pointed to the wires running up her arms and into her shirt, "please, don't take them out, don't cut these wires, and don't take my extras from my pockets." She smiled again, wider. "Thanks."

"Zatanna." Aqualad nodded to his teammate.

"Yeah, don't ask me to do petty things. Like parlor tricks. And magic shows. And getting things down from ledges, if you need that, go ask one of our tall guys with wings over there." She finished, gesturing in the general direction of Quicksilver and Ace.

"If that is all-"

"Wait!" Icy Charm shouted, trying to make sure none of the other heroes walked away. All eyes turned to her as she looked straight at Aqualad and said, "Does anyone know why we're here?"

"As we covered earlier, no one-" Aqualad began.

"Actually, I know." Comet stood slowly, more hesitant than earlier. "Night, can you?" Her teammate nodded and stood, walking to the middle of the circle and pulling up the holoscreens.

"Hey! How did you?" Robin shouted.

"Batman already told us we could do this." Night deadpanned, not even sparing a glance at the Boy Wonder. He finished pulling up files, the foremost of which had three pictures, a blonde man with green eyes, a curly-haired ginger girl with blue eyes framed by glasses, and a black-haired boy with deep brown eyes. The ginger and the brown-eyed boy were obviously teenagers, not more than fifteen.

"The Shadows have begun targeting civilians, but not just any civilians. This is the Jones family." Comet began. "Joe Jones, an officer in New York City Police Department, and his adoptive children, Stella Jared-Jones and Tom Conner-Jones. Both witnessed their parents' respective murders. They live in a small apartment in the upper-east side of Manhatten Island. Recently, the Shadows have begun targeting Mr. Jones for unknown reasons. Recently, those reasons have become clear. Stella and Tom are not ordinary children, a chemical accident about six months after their adoptions granted them special powers. A few months later," At this point she stuck her hand out to Night, who tossed her something small and metal, "they became the superheroes Comet and Night." She closed her eyes and put on the thing in her hand, revealing them to be glasses. When she reopened her eyes, they had become blue. At the same time, Night had pulled off his mask, letting it fall to the floor. His deep brown eyes scanned the room, checking for reactions, when none were negative, he nodded to Comet.

"Sportsmaster broke into our apartment one week ago, taking Joe hostage. He held him at gunpoint until I admitted to being Comet. But even that wouldn't stop him. He still pulled that trigger. Still put a bullet through my father's head. This happened on the anniversary of my families' murder." Her voice had gone quiet, cracking slightly. "I have watched every parental figure in my life, and my older sister be murdered by the Shadows. And I still do not know why they would do this. We are here to ensure that none of your families end up the same way." She nodded at Night again, causing him to bring down the screens and sit again. She abandoned her seat next to Aqualad to sit next to him.

Silence hung heavy over the group as they processed this information. Not only did she reveal who she was, but also her brother, and her past. No one dared to move, worried they may somehow offend her.

A small cough came forth from the edge of the room. A few heads turned in the general direction, unsure if they even heard it. A smooth, lilting tone confirmed the truth in the sound. "My parents were also taken by the Shadows, not in the same way, but I still am here to look for them." The heads that acknowledged the voice saw it was Valkyrie, her long black hair falling in front of her golden eyes. But the golden eyes shone with an unwavering strength.

Again silence fell, but it was soon interrupted by the sound of the zeta-beams announcing Batman's arrival. All in the group looked to him, curious as to what, exactly, the mission would be.

"I see you all know what caused this meeting. And you seem acquainted with each other. Good. I will be dividing you into six teams of four people each. You will be working with people you don't know. You will remain in these teams unless I say differently. After I assign you teams, you will receive your missions." He walked into the center of the room, allowing time for a quick glance around the circle.

"Every team will include someone who is a part of the young group of heroes stationed in this cave. I do expect them to have control of the team, but if they do not wish to, they can stand down without need for approval."

"The first team will consist of Robin, Notch, Batgirl, and Ace." The four mentioned looked around, seeking out their new teammates. Robin and Notch scooted slightly away from each other, neither truly liking the other's personality.

"The second team will consist of Artemis, Kid Flash, Quicksilver, and Shock." A groan came from those in question, sans Shock, who gave a bright smile to all of his new team.

"The third team will be Miss Martian, Superboy, Night, and Firefly." Small smiles were exchanged between the members.

"The fourth team will be Aqualad, Valkyrie, Icy Charm, and Mockingjay." They each nodded to the others, satisfied with his choices.

"The fifth team will be Cyber, Rocket, Moonlight, and Starlight." Moonlight and Starlight smiled at each other, Starlight squeezing Moonlight's hand just a little harder.

"The final team will, obviously, be Zatanna, Comet, Near, and Lawliet. I expect you to function properly in these groups. You will each be protecting certain civilians as we take them into League protection. If you encounter Shadows, you will most likely be engaged. We will try to position teams near each other. You will not be protecting your own families, and you must remain vigilant. Is that understood?" Movement around the room confirmed his words.

"Very good. Robin, your group will be protecting a young girl named Angel. She lives just inside of Gotham, and you will be escorting her, by foot, to the zeta beams in Gotham. This is to ensure you cannot be tracked." Robin and Batgirl nodded in perfect harmony, already used to following the Bat's orders.

"Kid Flash, Artemis, your group will be protecting Katalina Joice. You will be going from New York to Metropolis." Kid Flash nodded, suddenly all business.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, you will be protecting a man named Nathan and his friend, Dmitri. They live in a small town on the coast of North Carolina, so you will need to bring them to Atlanta in order to get a zeta-beam."

"Aqualad, your team will be protecting reporter Iris West-Allen from her apartment to the zetas in Central City. Rocket, you will be escorting Paula Crock to the Gotham zetas. Zatanna, you will be escorting Lois Lane to the zetas in Metropolis." Each team nodded as they received their assignments, occasionally a squeak was heard when someone heard a family member's name, but never loud enough to spark any form of recognition from the others. "After successfully escorting them here, you will receive another civilian to protect. Now, prepare yourselves, we leave in the morning."

**So, Chapter 4 y'all! And the end of Part 1! YAY! You find out why they have to fight (like they need a reason) and who's doing what with who. I mapped out the teams beforehand and saw I had a couple teams that had no YJ people. And that's just wrong. So I fixed it. I hope you guys like where I'm going with this, because even if you don't, I'm still gonna do it. And I already have a coma and three deaths planned out so there. oops. I shouldn't have told you guys that... Aw well.**

**That button down there, you know the one, it is in desperate need of being pressed. Or I might just send moody Robin after you.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N- I know, I know, I promised the last chapter was going to be the LAST part 1 chapter, but I really wanted to do something along these lines, and after this the world goes to hell, so deal with it.**

Part 1: The Almost Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 5: Nighttime Bonding

The mountain was quiet. But sounds still managed to make it through the walls. The grunts of a person as they repeatedly hit a bag still echoed past Kid Flash's ears as he wandered down the halls.

He had hoped he would be able to find some food and not be bothered, but the sound was too enticing, too noticeable, for him to ignore. His mind told him to stay away, it was probably someone who would kick his ass, like Artemis or Rocket or someone along those lines, but his feet didn't seem like they wanted to listen. He opened the granola bar he had grabbed as they carried him to the gym, curious in their own way.

Quicksilver threw another punch at the bag, causing it to fly off the hinges. The bags had been designed to take on even Superboy's strength, but it couldn't stand up to an angry Thanagarian who refused to allow it to remain standing.

Saying she was annoyed would be an understatement. She had been dragged out of her home in Florida by the league, and sent here, so she could do escort duty. They hadn't even bothered to send someone nice, like Wonder Woman or Black Canary, no; they just _had _to send Hawkgirl. Quicksilver kicked the punching bag again, sending it flying into the wall with a thud. She remembered clearly the look on that _traitor's _face as she arrived at Quicksilver's home. It was like _she _was the traitor, not Hawkgirl. Oh, no, never Hawkgirl. Little miss perfection could never betray her _home. _Because her home had changed. Hawkgirl was no longer a Thanagarian, no, she was an _Earthling_. And she didn't trust anyone from her original planet.

Like Quicksilver was still a Thanagarian. No, she was an outcast, a traitor in her own way. She had left, refusing to accept what her world had come to. She didn't want what Thanagar would force her to do, so she had run. Hawkgirl had no excuse to treat her that way. _I mean, she didn't even do anything until the last moment. It's not like she did what I did. She just betrayed her world after she got here._

Quicksilver sighed, giving up on the punching bag; it obviously wasn't relieving any of her stress. She walked over to the bench, sitting down and picking up her water bottle. It was so easy to become dehydrated when she wasn't high off adrenaline or flying. Her heavy breathing masked all sounds, so she didn't hear Kid Flash until he was next to her and speaking.

"Hey. Whatcha' doing up?" He sat next to her, and she glanced over, subconsciously noticing he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Couldn't sleep. Never can for more than an hour." She refused to look at him again, eyes trained on the silver water bottle in her hand, the condensation on the bottle dripping onto her hand.

"Huh, must be an alien thing. I occasionally find Miss M or Supes up around now." He didn't notice when she stiffened slightly at the world 'alien.' She wasn't an alien, at least, not to her, not anymore.

"What about you, unless you've got some Kryptonian blood we should know about?" She smirked slightly to herself. _That'll show him._

"Naw, I just get hungry… a lot." Silence hung between them for a moment. "So, this question has been kinda' nagging me since I met you, but, why'd you come to Earth?"

Quicksilver stiffened. This wasn't a topic just anyone talked to her about, in fact, most people were too afraid to talk to her about anything other than, say, the weather. She was supposed to be intimidating, and this, this was too personal. But as she looked at Kid Flash and saw his wide green eyes, so trusting, so pure, she just knew she could open up about it to him.

"I ran. I didn't like the way they did things. So I ran." She looked away, figuring he would reprimand her, the same way Hawkgirl did when she found out.

"That's cool." He was so nonchalant about this, so relaxed, like it didn't matter. Of course it mattered!

"You don't understand, do you? I ran, because I was afraid, not because it was the noble thing, no, I was selfish, I didn't want to just be a warrior, and I saw how Hawkgirl was treated on Earth and I wanted _that_. I wanted to be recognized. I didn't want to be just another face in the crowd! I was too scared to fight the way my people do, the way they just run into battle without a second thought, I was too scared to give up anything and everything for my world! So I ran!" She was on her feet now; her voice was still barely above a whisper, not wanting to wake anyone else.

"I do understand, probably better than you think. And you can't say I don't. Because _nobody _wants to run farther and faster than me, but _nobody _is less able." His eyes were cold now. She could see the trouble he had had to deal with, the hardship that had racked his life.

"What do you mean? No one can run like you can. No one. I'm two million light-years away and I _still _can't get away from my home world." She sighed again, sitting next to him.

"Yeah, but I always have to come back. You can still stay here."

"So, next time, don't come back." She didn't want to bring up that that's what she did, that she was a 'missing person' on Thanagar, that she had left behind _everything_, doing the exact thing she wanted to escape from.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have the fate of a city about to be transferred to you, or at least, you don't have it waiting in the wings." She smiled slightly, finding it ironic that wasn't meant to be a pun.

"Yeah, easy for the girl with the wings to run from a military planet by just not returning from one of her missions. That was sure easy on my part. And sure easy for me to say as well." She smirked again. "If you want to run, just run Flash boy. Run like you're never coming back."

"Maybe one day I will. But I'll run towards something, not away." He smiled at her yawn. "Tired?"

"Yeah."

"Me too, let's get some sleep, we don't know how hard this Katalina Joice chick is gonna be to take care of." He got up, offering her his hand. "Maybe we'll get some good action."

"Maybe."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Icy Charm couldn't sleep. The noises from the gym next door hand stopped hours ago, so there was no excuse. She was just too worried. Maybe something would happen to Angel before they got there. Should she call and tell her to go Pixie and leave? Should she go herself, tonight? She shook her head and threw the covers off. She wasn't sleeping tonight.

Robin woke to the sound of footsteps thudding outside his door. Okay, not thudding, but they were pretty damn close. Though no one else seemed bothered, judging by the sound of Superboy's snores two rooms over. Knowing he wasn't going to get back to sleep before he checked this out, he grabbed his sunglasses and headed out of his room. _Damn Bat-paranoia, I can't see a thing with these._

After his sight adjusted, he followed the footsteps to the library, where he found Icy Charm staring blankly at a charred book from when the reds attacked. Her eyes seemed to be looking to a point just beyond the book, into thin air. He could see the concentration and fear in her ice blue eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" He put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her from her daze.

"Oh, sorry, I just couldn't sleep. At all." She tucked her hair behind her ear and replaced the book on the table.

"Why not?" He sat in the red armchair, gesturing for her to do the same.

"Just nervous, one of the people they're picking up tomorrow is my little sister, and I'm debating just going for her now." She sat across from him, and finally attempted to look in his eyes, only to be met with the dark lenses of his sunglasses.

"Well, I bet whoever is going to get her will do fine." Robin's mind was racing, trying to figure out just who her sister was.

"I bet, but, I just want to be _sure _she'll be okay."

"She'll be fine; me and Batgirl will take good care of her." Icy Charm gasped; slightly shocked he knew that he was picking up her sister.

"Wha- Bu- How?"

"You live in Gotham, I know three of the other girls who are being transported, and the one I don't know, lives in New York, so I'm betting it's one of Comet's gang's family members." He smirked slightly at her shocked face. "It's part of the job."

"But, since you know, you'll make sure she's gonna' be okay, right?"

"Promise."

**Yay! Now I promise part 1 is done. I just really wanted a quick moment of Q's origins the way I see 'em, and I have a moment for Icy and Rob planned out, and so I needed the randomness!**

**Did anyone else notice how in Usual Suspects one of the reporters asked Green Arrow if he was going to be able to handle treating his ex-partner as an equal? Anyone? That episode… awesome.**

**Oh and I'm on Tumblr now, cool right? **


	7. Part 2: Chapter 1

**Sorry it's been so long guys, I had volleyball for the past four days and absolutely no access to a computer… or internet for that matter. Good news from that though, my team won our bracket and gets free shirts :) and I get gloating powers! Let's begin!**

Part 2: Fight for Family… or Maybe Not

Chapter 1: Wake Up! We need to get going!

Morning found almost everyone fast asleep in a bed. Many had discovered the guest bedrooms and taken the liberty of "borrowing" a bed for the night. All was peaceful, at least, until the sound of a foghorn sounded through the cave, echoing off the distant walls. The voice that followed the assorted thumps of heroes falling out of bed could only belong to one android.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen." In a moment, Kid Flash was up and in costume, heading for the kitchen. However, when the other heroes arrived, they found him stopped in the doorway. Many tried to push around, only to be stunned into silence at the very sight that shocked Kid Flash so much.

Shock was sitting against the wall, eyes closed and mask off, Comet's head on his shoulder. Her vibrant hair hung in front of her face, glasses removed for the moment. Night and Firefly had claimed pillows of their friends' legs, Firefly's brunette hair splayed across Shocks lap and Night hugging Comet's leg close to him like a security blanket. Starlight had claimed her own pillow from Night's leg, black hair falling in front of her closed eyes; Moonlight snuggled close to her chest, lightly snoring. All the masks and hair pieces were abandoned on the table for a restful night.

The rest of the heroes, or at least the ones that could see them, were stunned at how easily the small team had just slept straight through the loud foghorn that had shocked most of them out of _their _peaceful slumber.

Notch turned to the person closest to her, which happened to be Mockingjay, and asked, "What happened? Why are we all holed up?"

Mockingjay scrunched her face, and made a quick decision, morphing into the tallest person she had seen recently, which happened to be Quicksilver. Wings snapped out of her back, and her blonde hair turned gray and lengthened. When she opened her eyes again, a copy of Quicksilver stood where she used to.

"Cool." Notch looked up, craning her head in order to see the girl's face. "So, what's up?"

Quicksilver-Mockingjay looked over the heads of the crowd, and finally spotted the small group. She quickly morphed back to her original look, shaking slightly afterwards at the loss of the wings. "Looks like our New Yorkers fell asleep in the living room. And everyone is very surprised."

"Well, maybe we should wake them up." Notch smiled slightly, hands twitching slightly in anticipation.

"But if the foghorn didn't wake them up, what will?"

"Maybe we should grab some others." Notch smiled, and Mockingjay couldn't help but smile back.

-.-.-

A small group of heroes met up outside the kitchen. Notch had chosen them because she figured, between them; they could get this group up and moving.

She looked over the group, Near, Ace, Icy, 'Jay, Cy', and herself. Not a bad team, not bad at all.

"So, what's the plan?" Near asked, eyes shining slightly in the light.

"Each of us have something we can do to try and wake those lazy butts up, so I figured, why not? We each get a whack at it, and whoever succeeds gets first dibs on breakfast, since everyone else is so caught up in the shock of it all." The group smiled, many were hungry, and the group had caused a traffic jam.

"I'll go first." Icy Charm volunteered. "I've got something in mind."

-.-.-

When she returned, she was covered in ice with a hurt look on her face.

"So, how'd it go Ice?" Notch smiled from her position on the desk in the spare bedroom they were using as a base.

"Don't want to talk about it. Damn New Yorkers and their damn cold winters." The last bit came out as a mumble.

Notch laughed at the comment, being the only one that heard it.

"Who's next?"

-.-.-

Eventually every person had tried to wake them but herself, Near, and Cyber. Near had volunteered to go next, and Notch and Cyber followed, to see how easy it would be to finally wake them. When they saw the room, they almost ended up breaking out into laughter.

The room was covered in ice, there were dents in the walls, and obviously someone had blown the sound system. Near stood in the middle of the mess, eyes closed, as if concentrating. Suddenly, some of the ice in the room melted and started to swirl around him. His hand shot out, and the water rushed onto the sleeping team.

With a series of coughs and many blinking eyes, the team woke up, finally. Starlight gave Notch a glare, which he returned with a small smile, marveling at his work.

"Guess I get breakfast first. Oh, and you guys can sleep through anything." He turned and walked out of the room, straight past the stunned Notch and Cyber.

"Is it really morning? Ugh, I'm going back to sleep." They heard Starlight begin to lie back down and quickly jumped out screaming "NO! Whatever you do, don't SLEEP!"

**So, this was mainly just random fluff I had to throw in. The NY team sleeps in abandoned subways from time to time, so they can sleep through anything. I wanted to mess with people's powers a bit, and add a little comedic relief. Wow. No YJ's in this chap. I'll fix that next time. When I actually get into the missions. **

**Check it, I'm now a Tumbling… That's strange, forget I said that and just read the blog.**

**.com/blog/stellajones**

**I love getting reviews. Just, ya know, fyi. And Notch can concoct an evil plan to wake you up tomorrow if you don't so…**


	8. Part 2: Chapter 2

Part 2: Fight for Family… Or Maybe Not

Chapter 2: Bats… They never talk enough

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"All right, you know what you're doing. Good Luck."

With these words the teams gave a last look at each other, silently hoping they would see everyone again, and turned into their respective zetas, ready for battle.

-.-.-

"Alright, we're going to a girl named Angel. And… that's all I have?" Robin looked at Batgirl in confusion. This wasn't what he was used to, he usually had all the info on everyone, even the newborns, and it was kind of creepy to him. This time though, all he got was an address, he didn't even know her age. Batgirl nodded, knowing how strange it was to him, red hair swishing with her movement.

"Address?" Robin nodded.

"Fifteen, West Alma Avenue." He nodded again, reassuring himself.

"That's what? Twenty blocks away? Quick trip there and back, Bats should have given us something harder." She turned to the other two, who looked overwhelmed at the quick exchange between the two. "So, let's go."

As Batgirl and Robin took off, Ace heard Notch mumble under her breath. It sounded like something along the lines of, "Damn Bats could've told us where we're going."

He let out a small laugh, and took off, following after the Bats and leaving Notch on the ground. It took a moment before he heard Notch's small shout of, "What are you doing? I have no clue where I'm going!"

He stopped midair, looking back at her and returning a shout, "Well, I'll slow up, but the Bats sure won't!"

"Fine! Just a second!" She reached out her arms, and the motorcycle next to her lit up, engine revving. She climbed on and with a shout, sped off.

Ace let off a small chuckle at the girl's antics before following.

-.-.-

The apartment building was small, a gray stone building that stood next to the other identical buildings on the street. Robin looked back at the group that had made its way to this place. His mask rose a little on one side when he saw Notch's motorcycle, but he said nothing.

Batgirl approached him as Ace landed on the ground next to them.

"So, this the place?" She looked up at the building before them. "Doesn't seem like it would be."

"Yeah, well, it is." Robin started forward.

"Wait!" Notch grabbed his elbow, pulling him back from the building. "Shouldn't we be prepared for whatever we happen to find?"

"I doubt we're going to find anything wrong, so what would we be preparing for?" He pulled from her grip starting forward again.

"Remember what happened to Comet? She thought it was all fine and dandy, then her father died! So maybe we should be ready?" Notch sighed, following him in.

"What's with him?" Ace looked at Batgirl, who took off. "What's with her?"

-.-.-

The apartment was ransacked. Every table was overturned, every window broken, not a single thing was disturbed, and not a soul was in sight.

"Hello?" Batgirl's voice echoed through the abandoned rooms. The group wandered through the small space. Batgirl made it to the kitchen before she heard a scream.

The whole group ran into the bedroom Notch had walked into, to find her stuck just inside the doorframe, staring at one of the beds. Ace grabbed her arm and pulled her back, letting the others see the same sight she did.

Batgirl gasped silently as Robin bowed his head. The blanket on one of the beds was splattered with blood, and small pieces of light pink fabric were scattered on the floor. A note lay on the unaffected bed.

Robin was the only one who dared to step farther into the room. He stepped lightly around the fabric on the floor, reaching the note. Picking it up, he scanned it before handing it over to Batgirl.

"What does it say?" Ace leaned over to Batgirl, trying not to knock his wings against the walls. "Read it out loud, I can't read it from here."

Batgirl took a deep breath, taking a quick glance at Robin before starting:

"She's gone. You're too late. That's all it says." She looked up at Robin.

"If they got her…" He started.

"Then they could have…" She continued.

"You get the Comish, I'll get Al?"

"Deal." Both of them disappeared, running off into the night.

"What just happened?" Ace looked to Notch, finally shaking her out of her trance.

"I don't know, but you should follow Robin and I'll go after Batgirl. You have a better chance of spotting him than me." They left the apartment and headed down to the street.

"Right, Go. Now." Ace took off, hearing her parting words just as she revved her engine.

"Good luck!" He smiled slightly as he left hearing range.

-.-.-

**And Cliffhanger! I had more, but I'm tired and I want to be sure I wake up early enough to watch the 7:30 showing of the new season tomorrow 'cause I want to see the new Korra too. I might go from team to team, but I really like messing with these guys in order to force people to grow up a little, and I already have what happens next with these guys, but I might get inspiration for another group before I write up the next chapter.**

**Reviews are awesome, and I will always love you guys. I'm getting pretty close to 50 reviews, which makes me feel cool! One day I might hit 100! YAY! Your reviews are my lifeblood for this fanfic, so I hope you tell me just what you think.**

**Oh, and J-bird, it's totally cool, but, I'm not changing her. Not now.**


End file.
